Under Your Skin
by bjb7192
Summary: What really happens after the opera?  Why  and how  did Graverobber get into his line of work?  Find out here!  Possible Grilo
1. Post Opera

_**A/N: 1st Fanfic...soooo be brutal, i guess lol**_

_**i hope to have more uploaded soon, but we'll just hafta see how things go**_

Shilo ran far away from the opera, hoping to escape not only the memories of her father, but also his lies, and the promises of Rotti and his kids. She stopped to look around, and think about how she would get home. She leaned against a wall, and tried to catch her breath.  
It wasn't until now, that she heard the ever familiar beeping, "Blood pressure warning. Blood pressure warning.  
Medicate immediately. Medicate immediately." She ripped the damned bracelet off her wrist, and smashed it to the ground before she passed out.  
When she awoke, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a face she had come to know all too well.  
Graverobber was kneeling beside her, his Zydrate gun placed up her nose, ready for extraction. "Do you mind?" She exclaimed sitting up. "I'm still using this," she said, touching her head.  
"Oh! Sorry kid, I thought you were-" he said slicing his finger across his throat. "I wish I were," Shilo barely whispered, as he helped her up.  
"So," he said noticing the pile of metal, and wires, which once was her blood pressure monitor. "Rough night?" he asked with a hint of underlying sarcasm.  
"A little," she said, with no emotion. "Well, if you wanna talk, go ahead," Graverobber stated. Shilo just stood there, quickly reliving all the events that had occurred within the last hour.  
"No, thanks," she said, a tear coming to her eye. "Suit yourself," he commented as he started to walk off.  
"Wait," she called after him.  
He stopped.  
"I'm coming with you," she said, as she jogged up to his side.  
"Kid," he began.  
"Shilo," she corrected.  
"Shilo," he said with a sigh. "It's probably not the best idea for me to be hanging around a kid. Bad for the reputation, ya know? I mean, who's gonna wanna buy Zydrate from someone hanging around a kid, and what are people gonna think?"  
Shilo looked at him with a bit of confusion, and resentment in her eyes, and then said, "Can you at least help me to get home?"  
"Fine," Graverobber sighed, "Let's go, kid, but this is it, right, just this one favor? Then you're outta my hair?"  
Shilo nodded, hesitantly.  
"Okay," Graverobber said, as he started walking again.  
They walked through alley after alley, past body after body.  
With every dead body they passed, Shilo imagined her father ripping these people open, tearing their organs out, leaving them for dead, not bothering to clean up his mess.  
She shuddered at the thought of what he had done.  
"Hey, wait up," she called as she looked up and saw that the Graverobber was nearly ten feet away.  
He turned to look back at her, "You gotta keep up, kid. I can't keep stopping for you."  
Just as Shilo caught up, he heard a set of footsteps coming toward them.

"You hear that, kid?" he whispered to her.  
"What?" she said, not lowering her voice.  
"Shhhh," he said, realizing it was two sets of footsteps, rather than one.  
Big heavy boots, clunking towards them.  
"Shit," he exclaimed, as he took off, and dove into the nearest dumpster.  
Shilo followed, but refused to go dumpster diving, she knelt behind the dumpster just as two genecops strode past.  
"Phew," Graverobber said, sitting up.  
"That was close. Now, get up, let's go."  
Shilo did as she was told, and followed behind him, until a trash truck drove by, and stopped.  
"Hop on, kid," he said, taking a seat on the back of the truck.  
She stepped up, and held on for dear life as the truck began moving.

About halfway to their destination, Shilo turned to the man who had saved her life, not only tonight, but on many occasions.  
Whether it was the lighting (or there lack of) or the fact that he had been more of a father to her, than her real father, she had seen something in him, that she didn't quite see before.  
Something she didn't understand, which led her to ask why he was helping her.  
He just kind of shrugged.  
A few minutes passed, and he said they needed to make a little pit stop.  
They hopped off the truck right at the gate of the cemetery where they had first met.  
He quickly lifted her up, over the fence, quickly sneaking a peek under her dress.  
Then he climbed over, himself.  
He proceeded to open up three graves, and extract the Zydrate from them.

Another question crossed her mind.  
"How can he stand doing this stuff?" she thought aloud.  
"What stuff?" he asked in response.  
She jumped up, a little startled by the response she got, since she hadn't quite intending on his hearing.  
"Steal and sell Zydrate," she clarified.  
"Oh," he said with a shrug, "Gotta make a living somehow."  
She nodded as if to say, 'That makes sense'.  
He finished up, and began to lead her to the door to her mother's tomb. He followed her through the corridor, and into the house, just to make sure she was safe.  
She started up the stairs, stopped, turned around, and walked back to him.  
She reached up, and hugged him.  
"Thanks," she said, as she ran back up the stairs.  
He watched as she disappeared up the stairs, turned around, and went to leave, when Shilo came back down the stairs.  
"I-I can't stand being in this house. Everywhere I look I see another lie my father told me."  
"Well," he said, leaning against the railing of the stairs.  
"What would you like me to do about that?" he asked her.  
"Take me with you," she responded. "I won't be a bother," she added sitting on the stair.  
He sighed, and considered the scenario.

"Kid," he began. "I have a reputation to uphold, and I can't have you ruining that for me. It took me so long to get it, and-" he looked at Shilo's saddened face.  
"Fine, kid," he sighed. Okay."  
Shilo jumped up, and hugged him, again. "Thank you so much!"  
"Yeah," he responded.


	2. A Father Figure

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little short, I'm running off like 4 hours of sleep lol and i didn't wanna give too much away, or i would not have a third chapter._**

**_so enjoy._**

* * *

A few days passed, and Shilo had warmed up to Graverobber.  
She had told him everything. About Rotti, and Mag, Marni and Nathan.  
Graverobber had apologized for her loss, and tried to assume her that everything was going to be fine.  
Thinking back on it still brought a tear to her eye.  
Over the next couple of days, Shilo had remained relatively quiet, especially in the graveyard, but more at home.  
Within the week, she had opened back up, and came to terms with the fact that pretty much everyone she held near and dear to her was gone, that is, besides Graverobber.  
One day, while they were lounging around, him asleep on the couch, and her sitting in the middle of the floor, just thinking.  
She thought of Mag, and her father, their cold dead bodies, full of life one second, and so quickly the life was sucked out, as if it was never there to begin with.  
She remembered how she was so star struck by her very own-it was weird for her to even think-godmom.  
She remembered how her father betrayed her, and how Mag showed her the clip of her mother.

It was all so much.

She had managed to hide the symptoms of her drug withdrawal from Graverobber as much as possible, but they were still coming, and now, a little stronger than ever.  
It's like they were out with a vengeance.  
She was sure that if she still had her monitor, it would be going crazy, as she sat and watched her savior get some much needed sleep.  
She watched as his chest rose and fell ever so lightly for someone like him; as he twitched every now and again, while he dreamt.

The last thing she remembered seeing was Graverobber get up, and walk away.  
She suspected sleepwalking, seeing as how he didn't make any effort to talk to her, as he had been doing.  
She fell to the floor with a light thud.

Next thing she knew, she had heard his voice, felt him poking at her ribs.  
"Kid?" he said a few times.  
"Shilo?" he said as he poked a certain spot right near the bottom of her ribs, she twitched, and giggled a little.  
With a quiet moan, as she turned onto her stomach, she said, "Stop that, it tickles"  
Oh, you mean this," Graverobber said, tickling her again, but this time on both sides.  
She tried squirming away, but he took this opportunity to use his strength to his advantage.  
He flipped Shilo over, onto her back, and sat lightly on top of her.  
Shilo looked up at the man she had grown so close to.  
Every part of her just wanted to lean up, and kiss him, but she told herself that she couldn't, that he was old enough to be her father.  
This thought brought her back to one night in the graveyard; she was sitting on one of the lower headstones, just watching Graverobber do his work.  
The lack of light had reminded her of that fateful night after the opera, and how she had seen him as a father figure that night.  
She had decided she wanted an answer, so, without thinking, she blurted out, "What were your parents like?"  
Graverobber froze at the sound of this question. His smile quickly faded, and he rolled off of her, and sat on the floor beside her.  
"I don't remember, Shilo. It was so long ago, and the years no doubt have gotten the best of me."  
She knew something was wrong. He usually just called her 'Kid'; he only really used her real name when there was something wrong.


	3. A Disclaimer

Chapter 3: A Disclaimer

Thanks to all of you who have made it this far, be sure to review and let me know what you think.  
Also, I failed before, to post a disclaimer, and for that I must apologize.

With that being said, **I do not own the rights to Repo!, Shilo Wallace, Luigi Largo, Amber Sweet, Rotti Largo, Pavi Largo, Graverobber **(Believe me, if I owned Graverobber, I would not be sitting here writing this lol) **or anything else that may come up in the following chapters of this story**. **All that is expressed here is a work of fiction and was created by me, BJB7192. Any relation to any persons living or dead is merely coincidence. I do not claim ownership to Shilo Wallace, Rotti Largo, Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo, Amber Sweet, Graverobber **(; p) **or anything of or related to the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera.**

Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy chapter 4.


	4. Unmasked

Chapter 4: Unmasked

Graverobber continued to sit on the floor next to Shilo, a blank look on his face.  
"What's wrong, Graverobber?" Shilo asked getting to her feet, a look of concern sweeping across her face.  
She hoped she hadn't upset him.  
"Huh?" he asked snapping back to reality."  
"Nothing," he answered cautiously.  
She knew she couldn't let him know that she knew something was wrong, it was the only way she had of catching a glimpse into his mind.  
"Oh," she whispered.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired," he responded.  
Shilo, not realizing how much time had passed, looked up at the clock on the mantle.  
It read nine thirty.  
"Well," she started  
"If you'd like we could head upstairs, and get to bed."  
"That sounds great," Graverobber said, as he started up the stairs.  
Before he went to his room, he stopped at the bathroom.  
He stood over the sink, and looked in the mirror.  
He reached up, and released his hair from the messy ponytail he kept it in during the day, and shook it around.  
Next, he picked up the washcloth that was draped over the sink, he ran it under the water, and began to remove the face everyone knew so very well.  
"Dammit," he barely mumbled, as he looked up at the smear of makeup still on his face.  
It had been so long since he had taken of the creamy white paste, he had forgotten just how much of the crap he had caked on.  
Once he finished, he stood there staring at the face he had once known.  
He then unbuttoned his coat, and watched as it fell to the floor, revealing the scars he tried so hard to hide from the world.  
Shilo, now peeking around the corner, gasped at the sight of both his scars, and his exposed torso.  
They both stood there staring at the scars.  
They ran down the border of his face, in a way Shilo had seen only once before, on Luigi Largo, or was it Pavi Largo, she hadn't paid enough attention to the two feuding brothers, to know which was which.  
She also noticed two long scars running the length of his body, one down his chest, the other down his back.  
They started around his collarbone, and ran down past the waistline of his pants.  
The final scar she saw was right over his collarbone, and ran from one side to the other.  
He let out a deep sigh, as he traced his scars with his finger.  
Shilo watched as he slowly bent down to grab his coat, drape it over his arm, walk to his room, and flop onto the bed.  
She walked to the doorway, and saw that he had covered his face, and most of his chest, with his coat.  
She figured it was best to leave him be, that he would be okay in the morning, and she walked back to her room.  
Since Graverobber had started staying with her, her room had changed drastically.  
The very first night, he had ripped down the plastic surrounding her bed.  
They had changed her sheets, and gotten rid of all the machines.  
He moved her furniture, and re-arranged the general setup of her room.  
Her bug collection, now proudly graced the walls, along with a few pictures of herself, and Graverobber.  
She slowly made her way to her favorite picture of Graverobber, and laid her hand over his heart.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
She let her hand fall back to her side, as she turned around and sat on the corner of her bed.  
Soon after, she fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep.  
Graverobber lay almost motionless in his bed, his coat covering both his face, and chest.  
The only motion coming from him was the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out, ever so slowly, so deeply.  
He had heard Shilo walk up to his doorstep, and figured she had seen the scars, but since she hadn't asked about them, he wasn't about to tell her.  
He stayed listening to the sound of the air conditioning unit, and before he knew it, he was asleep, and for the first time, in a long time, he had actually had a dream.

_A/N Don't forget to review. The details of the dream shall be coming up, and are quite...shocking, and enjoyable, if I do say so myself. I hope you like it! 3_


	5. A Flashback

Chapter 5: A Flashback

A/N Thanks for getting this far, clearly you must have liked it, or you wouldn't be this far into it lol. I'd also like to thank FantasticMisticalWonder, HopeCoppice and Maddiethegraverobber for adding Under My Skin to their story alerts. I hope to see more activity from my readers. Tell me you love it. Tell me you hate it. With that being said, enjoy.

Graverobber's Story:

17 Years Ago:

"_Mom? Dad?" he had heard himself ask, as he searched the house for his mother and father.  
It had come time for supper, and he couldn't find his parents anywhere.  
Once he had searched the whole house, and found no sign of either of his parents, he knew where they were, and began cooking.  
Were it just himself, he would have been fine, he had gone for days without eating, and he was still alive, but now he was responsible for another life, another being.  
His twin brother, Terrance.  
He and Terrance were more alike than any other twins he knew, they looked the same, ate the same, felt the same, they were almost the same person.  
He made some spaghetti and meatballs, and called Terrance to eat.  
"Where's Mom and Dad?" Terrance asked his brother. "Are they not eating with us?"  
Though Graverobber knew where his parents were, he refused to let his brother know about his parents' secret life.  
"Oh," Graverobber started. "They're out, but they'll be back later."  
"Oh, okay," Terrance said with a saddened slurp of his noodles.  
Once finished with their dinner, they went their separate ways, and shortly after, their parents came home.  
Father was sweating, and Mother hanging off of him.  
_

Graverobber awoke as he thudded to the floor.  
"Dammit," he mumbled as he put his coat back on, and climbed back in bed.  
The minute his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, again, and he had another dream.

_He saw himself lying on a stretcher in a hospital, his brother next to him.  
He looked to the other side, and saw his parents.  
"What?" he moaned, sitting up.  
"What happened?" he asked with another moan.  
"Well, son," Father began. "Long story short, your kidney failed, and you passed out. The minute your brother told us, we rushed you to the hospital."  
Graverobber turned to his brother and half smiled.  
"So, what's going to happen, now?" he asked.  
"Your brother has volunteered one of his kidneys," a female voice said.  
He turned to the direction the voice came from, and saw a very attractive brunette woman in a lab coat.  
"And who would you be?" Graverobber asked her, with a devious smile.  
"I'm Dr. Miranda, and I'll be performing the surgery," she answered with a smirk, as she pulled a small gun out of the holster on her hip.  
"Now," she said, as she pressed it against his side.  
"You'll feel a little pinch, then nothing at all."  
She was right, he felt the pinch, and a strong throbbing, then he felt himself fall backward, and hit the pillow, as his eyelids closed.  
Next thing he knew, he awoke in a darkened room, and looked around.  
He saw his brother lying on a stretcher next to him.  
He leaned over, and shook his brother.  
"Terrance, wake up!"  
Terrance turned slightly, and let out a quiet moan.  
He sat up, slowly, "Hm?"  
"Listen," Graverobber had said, shushing his brother.  
They heard their mother ask if they were okay, their father asked how the operation went, then a short pause, followed by Dr. Miranda's voice.  
"It pains me to have to say this, but your sons did not survive the operation."  
They heard their mother immediately burst into tears, Father trying to comfort her.  
_

_ Graverobber and Terrance, by this time, had gotten up off their stretchers, and made their way to the door.  
Graverobber opened the door, just a crack, and peeked out.  
He saw two genecops right outside the door.  
"Well, that's definitely out," Graverobber said.  
"Do you see any windows?" he asked his brother.  
"I can barely see you, let alone a window," Terrance responded sarcastically.  
"Okay, well, I guess we'll need a plan," Graverobber said, sitting back on the stretcher.  
"Well," Terrance began, "One of us could go out, and distract the guards."  
"Sounds like a plan," Graverobber stated. "Now go out, and distract them."  
"Why do I hafta do it?" Terrance exclaimed.  
"Because it was your idea, doofus," Graverobber said, smacking his brother.  
"Fine," Terrance said, reluctantly as he made his way back to the door.  
The door had cracked open, and then closed, and Graverobber heard his brother's voice.  
"They're not there."  
"What do you mean they're not there?"  
"They're gone, there's no one standing there, guarding the door, anymore."  
"Well, where could they have gone?" Graverobber thought aloud.  
"Who cares? Let's go!" Terrance said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, and pushing him towards the door._

They opened the door, just as a gentern strolled by with a cart of lungs, and livers, and bladders, and hearts, organs of all shapes and sizes.  
They crouched behind the cart, and slunk down the hall, until the cart stopped.  
They peeked up, around the jars, and Terrance let out a quick "SHIT!" as he noticed the two guards that were earlier guarding their door.  
They saw a cloud of smoke, and felt their eyelids fall. 

_Next thing he knew, Graverobber awoke, strapped to a table in a room with no windows.  
The only light coming from a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling.  
He looked around, and saw no sign of his brother._

On the other side of the wall, Terrance awoke, also strapped to a table, and realized his brother was not with him.  
Just then, a genterns, in sync with each other, though separated by a brick wall, walked into each of the rooms, unstrapped the brothers, left, locked the doors, and sauntered arm in arm down the hall.  
It was at this moment, the brothers noticed that there was a mirror in their rooms.  
They groggily made their way to the mirrors, and stared at the unknown faces.  
Graverobber noticed first that his face was different, that there were scars, stitches all over his body.

He felt pain all over.  
Sharp stabbing, burning all throughout his body.  
He wrapped his arms over his abdomen, careful of the stitches, and doubled over, falling to the ground.  
Before he knew it, he saw a gentern make her way over to him.  
He felt the pinch of the gun, just as he had earlier that morning.

He awoke in a graveyard, and watched as a man, not much bigger than himself, took a gun, similar to the one that had been used on him twice, in just today alone.  
He saw the bright blue liquid flow into the back of the gun.  
"Kid," the man said. "Hey, pay attention."  
Graverobber looked at the man.  
"Watch carefully!" He demanded of Graverobber.  
Graverobber had watched as the man dug up three more bodies, and retrieved the blue liquid from each of them.  


_By this time, he had passed out.  
When he awoke, he was in Rotti Largo's office, staring at the man who had changed his life.  
"I hope you paid attention to what your mentor showed you." Graverobber sat silently.  
"From this day on, you will be working for me."  
Graverobber held his head.  
He felt as if his skull cracked open, and his brain was trying to push its way out all at once.  
His scars throbbed, and itched, and he felt himself grow very weak.  
"Oh, about that," Rotti stated.  
"That will go away with time."  
"How-how much time?" Graverobber said pained.  
Rotti just stared at him.  
"Now, you will be in charge of collecting the raw materials we use to make our patented form of Zydrate. You will meet with Lex again, and he will make sure you know what you are doing."_

"Graverobber?" Shilo said, with concern.  
It was two in the afternoon, and he was usually awake by ten, eleven at the latest.  
"Morning, kid," he said with a yawn, as he sat up.  
"It's two in the afternoon," she informed him.  
"Oh. Well-" he paused.  
"Let's go downstairs," Shilo suggested.  
"I'll meet you down there, gotta take a piss," Graverobber stated, as he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.


	6. The Grass Is Hardly Greener

A/N: This is pretty much what happened to Terrance after he and his brother got separated. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Terrance's Story:

17 Years Ago

On the other, the more cheerful side of town, a young man of about twenty-three walked down the block, on his way home from work.  
He caught himself whistling as he walked, and looked around slightly embarrassed, as he continued walking.  
He barely had enough time to blink, before he was cowering in a corner, begging this figure to leave him alone.  
"I am so young!" the man cried out, and the figure shrugged.  
"I have so much to live for. Look," he said pulling out his wallet, and showing the figure the two pictures he carried with in.  
"I have a wife and two baby girls at home, waiting."  
"You should have cleared your payments, and you wouldn't have to worry about them," the figure said in a voice that would make a bear think twice.  
"Pleeease," the man begged.  
"Please, don't. I promise I'll pay up next time!" he said between sobs.  
"There won't be a next time," the figure said smirking.  
Just then, a stray dog had crossed between the man and the figure.  
It stopped just long enough to smell the dropped wallet, and then went off on his way.  
The figure, now really looking at the pictures, saw how beautiful the man's family was.  
He couldn't do this to them.  
He knew all too well what it was like to have someone he cared about be taken from him ever so quickly.  
The man looked on in shock, as the figure walked to the edge of the alley.  
"Don't be late, again," the figure said without turning around.

The figure had made his way back to Rotti's office.  
He sat down in front of the backwards chair.  
"So," Rotti's voice spoke.  
"How did it go with the Fitzer account?" he said turning around.  
"You see, sir," the figure said, removing his helmet, to reveal a young man of around eighteen.  
"I had cornered him, and I was ready to strike, when he threw a wad of money at me. He said it would cover this month, and next, just in case."  
The young man set the money on the desk.  
Rotti picked it up, and quickly skimmed it over.  
He looked at the figure for quite a short time, and then dismissed him.  
Once the figure left the office, he pulled out a picture from his pocket.  
Shown in this picture, were a man, his wife, and their twin sons.  
Before he left the building, he slipped the picture back to its holding spot.  
He made his way to his home, pulled out his key, and flopped on his couch, too tired to try and get upstairs.  
It was now, that he pulled out the picture again.  
He stared at the twins.  
They weren't much older than ten, no younger than five.  
They had matching smiles, the same clothes and hairstyles; they were almost the same person.  
He barely whispered, "I miss you bro." before he fell asleep.  
He had what he referred to as nightmares, rather than dreams.  
He vaguely remembered what had happened almost a year ago, and tried to forget what little he did remember, but these nightmares kept coming back, reminding him of fallen allies. __

He woke up in his bedroom, and went to go to the bathroom.  
Right outside the bathroom door, he saw his brother passed out on the floor.  
"MOM! DAD!" he heard himself call out. "COME QUICK! I THINK HE'S DEAD!"  
Next thing he knew, they were in the emergency room.  
"What happened?" his brother asked with a moan.  
"Well, son," Father began. "Long story short, your kidney failed, and you passed out. The minute your brother told us, we rushed you to the hospital."  
He saw his brother turn, and try to smile at him.  
The two brothers went, side by side, into surgery.  
The next thing he remembered, he woke up in a dark room, to his brother's voice.  
Between the two of them, they had created a plan of how to get out, but then they got caught.  
The guards dropped a small ball, and gas started pouring out of it.  
He and his brother passed out. He awoke in another room.  
He looked around, and did not see any sign of his brother.  
He saw a mirror on the wall, and groggily made his way to it.  
He stared at the face looking back at him.  
He saw the scars, all down his face, and his chest.  
His abdomen burned, and throbbed.  
He clutched his arms to his stomach, and doubled over in pain.  
He fell to the floor, just as a gentern walked in, and pressed a gun to his side.

He awoke after having fallen off the couch.  
He decided he would go upstairs.  
Once upstairs, he fell onto his bed, and the second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep, again.

_He awoke in Rotti Largo's office.  
"Hello, Terrance. I am Rotti Largo," he said to the groggy young boy. "From this day forward, you will be working for me. You will be in charge of all default remedies. Meaning you will be repossessing Geneco's property, by any means will learn all that you need to know from one of my surGENs. Terrance, I would like you to meet your mentor, Bain," Rotti said, pointing to a man, who was just walking in.  
Bain was relatively taller than Terrance was.  
Once Bain had gotten close enough for Terrance to see, he looked at his new mentor with a bit of confusion, because he really couldn't tell if he was looking at a man or a woman.  
He stood up, and followed as Bain led him out of the office, and into his new life._


End file.
